Mood Ring
by Fangshen Gin
Summary: Just a cheesy one-shot I typed up. Mai get's a new mood ring and shows it to Natsuki. Natsuki get's angry. Shizuru's confused? I don't own Mai HiME. WARNING: One might develop a toothache. Don't say I didn't warn ya. Shiznat!


**Here's a one shot. Hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME.**

* * *

Natsuki Kuga watched with an indifferent look as a colorful ring was dropped on her desk. Her best friend, Mai Tokiha, starring down at her with a beaming grin, bright enough for emerald eyes to squint.

"Mai, what the hell is this?" asked the seventeen year old, lifting the ring off her desk. Peering closer, the dark haired teen noticed the color within the ring change from black to dark blue.

Mai's grin widened. "Why, its a ring."

"I can see that. I mean, what did you give it to me for?"

"I didn't give it to you. I'm just showing it." Mai grabbed a chair and sat beside her classmate continuing their pleasant conversation.

Natsuki groaned in frustration. She was never one for patience, and Mai knew that. Yet, her friend continues to make the other teen's blood boil. "Fine. Why are you showing it?"

The large breasted student continued to banter. "Cause I wanted to."

Natsuki's eyes narrowed in annoyance. If her classmate won't talk about the object on her palm, then she could care less about it. "Okay, I saw it. Here," the emerald eyed teen tossed the ring to her unexpected friend, "You can have it back."

Mai caught the ring just before it reached the ground. "Mou~ Fine, it's a mood ring."

Natsuki's attention, once again intruged, turned towards her classmate. "A mood ring?"

The oranged haired teen nodded. "Yup, the ring changes color depending on what you're feeling. What to try it?"

Emerald eyes gazed at the hand offering the ring. The color blue was still there. "No thanks. I don't need a ring to tell me what I'm feeling."

Mai rolled her eyes and reached for her classmate's hand. Catching it with nothing but a yelp of protest, the large breasted teen slipped the ring into Natsuki's finger.

"Mai! What the!" Natsuki tugged at the ring mercilessly, but failed to pull it off. "It's stuck!"

Her classmate giggled, amused. "Haha.. sorry, Natsuki!"

Her friend replied with a growl that notified Mai to hightail it out of the classroom. The ring, still occupying the dark haired teen's finger turned purple. Chuckling nervously, the oranged haired teen bolted from her sit and out the room, an agitated Natsuki in tow.

* * *

Natsuki sighed frustratedly as her large breasted friend weeved past other students and away from her. "Mai, get this ring off of me!"

"No can do, Natsuki! No idea how!" her classmate replied before disappearing into a sea of students. Natsuki tried to give chase only for the opposing crowd to push her back. Natsuki glared harder as her anger began to grow. The ring turned a darker purple, but the emerald eyed teen payed no attention.

A moment later, the bell rang to signal the beginning of another class. The hallway emptied quickly and the dark haired teen was left to her lonesome.

"Tch, she got away. What do I do now?" groaned the seventeen year old, turning her foot to walk back the way she came. Absently fiddling with the ring, the slightly dazed student began to walk back towards the direction of her classroom. Only to arrive in front of another room.

_'Maybe she knows how to get it off.' _Natsuki thought knocking on the door. It opened with a slight creak to reveal another student. Tall, with an air of sexy confidence, the student council president smiled at the emerald eyes watching her.

"Ara, Natsuki, how unexpected. How may I help you?" asked the sweet voice of the brunette.

"Shizuru," Natsuki stared at her best friend with embarassment. Scratching the back of her head, the younger student began to speak. "Umm you see... I um.." Seeing as her speech seemed to have left her, Natsuki raised her hand, hoping to convey her circumstance. The bright yellow ring on her finger caught the light of the sun, giving it a majestic look.

Shizuru raised her eyebrow in question before a mischievous smile snuck onto her face. Teasing thoughts began to form within her devious mind. "Natsuki got married and she didn't invite me? And here I believed that we were friends," Faux tears began to accumilate within the older student's crimson orbs.

Natsuki dropped her hand and began to wave her hands in Shizuru's discomfort. That wasn't what shew was trying to convey at all! "W-wait! Please don't cry! I umm, it's not what it looks like!"

"There is a ring on Natsuki's left hand, ring finger! How does it look like?" Shizuru brought her hands up, covering her face up and adding effects towards her act. Natsuki fell for it as usual.

"S-shizuru, it's... I um.. Let me explain!" Natsuki stuttered.

Shizuru sniffed before heading back into the room, silently inviting the other student in. Natsuki followed without much thought. Closing the door for some privacy, Natsuki inspected the room and concluded that they had privacy in here as well.

"Natsuki," Shizuru began calm once more, "can explain now." Raising a cup of tea towards her lips, crimson eyes gave the seventeen year old their undivided attention.

Natsuki, slightly weirded out by her best friend's sudden change of emotions, grabbed a chair and sat in front of the student council president's desk. Opening her mouth, the tale was reaccounted. "So Mai came in and showed me this ring. She told me it was a mood ring. She offered to let me wear it and I said no. She didn't let it end there. Grabbing my hand, she forced the ring on. She left before she got it off. I chased her for a few minutes, but then I lost her. That's how I ended up here. Shizuru, please get this ring of my finger!"

Shizuru gazed at her best friend's face, stuck between agony and desperation. Setting her warm cup down, the president stood from her seat and towards Natsuki. Grabbing the dark haired teen's hand, Shizuru inspected the yellow ring, quickly turning a pinkish color, right before bright red.

"Alright," Shizuru agreed. "I'll help Natsuki out."

The young biker grinned in relief.

Setting another chair in front of Natsuki's, Shizuru took a seat and the other teen's hand in her own.

"Out of curiousity, what does pink mean?" asked Shizuru as she began to gently tug at the ring.

Natsuki's head leaned towards the side in a confused manner, making Shizuru's inner squeal in delight. "I don't know." she replied. Feeling her best friend's soft hands upon her's, a blush grazed her cheeks.

"Ara, the ring is turning red!" Shizuru exclaimed. Natsuki just gulped as her palms began to sweat. _'Oh kami, she's going to figure it out!' _Natsuki was a very cold person. She didn't believe in making friends cause they'll just leave her in the end. That changed when she met Shizuru. Slowly, the bluenette began to trust again. All thanks to the crimson eyed teen. When she realized that what she felt for her best friend was more than friendship, well, she kept it to herself. She just couldn't risk losing Shizuru. Even if it meant giving up on her happiness. It was easier said than done.

"Why is Natsuki sweating? Is it hot in here?" Crimson eyes stared at nervous emerald. Natsuki shook her head vigourously in deny. Shizuru moved closer towards her best friend's face in concern. Natsuki looked away and down at the ring on her finger. Being held in Shizuru's hands... The ring turned bright crimson.

"Now it's crimson! And a very bright one!" exclaimed Shizuru, continueing her tugging. Bit by bit, the ring began to move.

"Y-yea, it's really red.." whispered Natsuki hoping the student president would hurry up.

"But I wonder why it became red when I touched Natsuki... Hm.." Shizuru's hands stopped their administrations and crimson faced emerald. Noticing the bright blush on her best friend, the light veil of sweat within Natsuki's hands, and the color of the ring, Shizuru's mind began to piece the clues together.

"Ara..." _'Perhaps?...' _Shizuru had always loved the blunette, ever since their fated meeting in the school garden, but she never confessed to her best friend, worried that she might get rejected and would lose her most precious person becuase of it. Now, the crimson eyed beauty began to wonder... Did Natsuki love her like she loved Natsuki?

"Shizuru, you okay?" asked Natsuki snapping Shizuru out of her thoughts. Shizuru nodded and smiled. Hoping that her instincts were correct, the brunette decided that life was too short to live. She will confess.

"Natsuki, I believe that I know what crimson is.." Shizuru began, letting go of her best friend's hand. Natsuki stared at her in confusion.

"What is i-" The words died in Natsuki's throat as a pair of lips met her's. Shock filling into her body, the seventeen year old froze, but responded once recognizing what was occuring.

The kiss was undeniable soft, chaste even. It's innocence conveyed nothing but love for each other. But everyone knows that nothing good ever lasts forever. Pulling apart, the two teens began to breath again.

"Crimson is the color of love, my Natsuki.." whispered Shizuru slipping her fingers between Natsuki's.

Natsuki nodded, still breathless. Gaining her bearings and gathering some courage, the blunette moved closer and whipered, "It's the color of _our _love.." The ring forgotten, Natsuki leaned in for another kiss, meeting Shizuru's awaiting lips. The second kiss proved to be better than the first as the two melted in bliss.

* * *

**Dark blue: relaxed**

**Purple: anger**

**Yellow: embarassment**

**Red: I believe I don't need to explain this one..**

**Wow, the ending was soo cheesey..**

**Also, I'm sorry if this seems rushed. I wanted this out before I get too busy again. **

**Well anyways, just a little something I thought of when I bought this mood ring. I hope no one got a toothache..**

**I apologize for my grammar and spelling mistakes. Sorry!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
